Sugar!
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: "The Kombucha! Mushroom pageant queen! Sitting around all day! WHO can believe her! WHO can believe her! Let Sugar's mother PRAY!" This story recounts a day of Sugar's life at the Playa. Inspired from a System of a Down song.


**DISCLAIMER: I'm do not own **_**Total Drama**_**; neither do I own the song this fic is based off of. This is also quite possibly the least politically correct fic I may have ever written, and that's saying something.**

* * *

><p>The contestants were sitting around at the Playa after the season had ended. This Playa was way better than the one at Wawanakwa and the new contestants were welcomed by the older ones. Well, there are exceptions. Dave was crazy, but he didn't have time to be judged by the veterans because Izzy kidnapped him and Blaineley after he was left behind on the island. Rodney would've annoyed everyone but Lightning began taking advantage of him sexually as soon as Rodney arrived. Chef had Max and Scarlett locked up in the attic, where the latter was dominating the former.<p>

But it was apparent that everyone was going to find Sugar annoying, whether she realised that or not. Even Ella at that point hated her, that's how bad it was. The only reason Trent hated her was because Sugar liked ten. No other reason. Of course, nobody hated her more than Mr Coconut. Needless to say, it was obvious Sugar took no notice (or at least didn't give a shit). Anyway, the Pageant Queen was sitting in the reception doing what she normally does on a typical afternoon. Eating mushrooms and drinking kombucha. Harold noticed this and decided to call her out on it.

"Gosh, Sugar! You know that kombucha can lead to serious side effects and even death in rare cases! IDIOT!" Harold scolded her.

"This ain't komodo or sum'in; it's orange juice!" Sugar scoffed.

"IDIOT! I said **kombucha**, not komodo!" Harold yelled at the pageant queen. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?! And those are magic mushrooms! You'll hallucinate if you digest them! You're brain cannot process these things because of your IQ! You'll die!"

"Shag off, ya piece a' shit!" Sugar barked.

With one final "GOSH!", Harold stormed off, leaving Sugar to sit around all day drinking her kombucha and eating her mushrooms. After she got bored, she decided to go out to the courtyard where half the contestants were. That was when Noah and Shawn entered the reception.

"I like it when Sugar is not always hanging out in the courtyard," Noah mumbled. "She's insane."

"You're lucky you never had to be on a team with her, man," Shawn shuddered. "I'm worried she might be a zombie."

"She was on a beauty pageant," Noah reminded Shawn. "Keep being paranoid about her, and you'll be grand."

* * *

><p>Outside in the courtyard, Eva and Jo were playing a special kind of Russian roulette. There were twelve chocolate pieces in the shape of bullets that were laid out on the table; one of them actually being a chili pepper coated in chocolate. They determined which piece would be eaten based on a pair of dice. Sugar noticed the chocolate pieces, ran up to the table, grabbed a piece and put it in her mouth; much to the horror of Eva and Jo.<p>

"YOU BITCH!" Eva yelled, clenching her fists. "ONLY ONE OF US WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT!"

"Oh, calm yo tits," Sugar scoffed. "There's eleven pieces left."

"ALL of them were for us!" Jo protested. "I hope the one you took had the chili pepper in it, then. I'm not sure if you can handle it!"

"I grew up on a farm!" Sugar shrugged, dismissing Jo's warning and condemnation.

"I bet you were also inbred," Eva sneered.

"No, I'm not in Hell," Sugar 'corrected' Eva. "I'm still alive, silly."

"Yeah, but you make our lives a living Hell by being annoying," Jo scoffed. All of a sudden, there was the sound of two girls fighting.

"Excuse me, that Samey wimp and that Amy bitch are at it again, so I must go beat the shit out of them," Eva grunted, getting up to beat the shite out of the fighting twins. They were fighting over a small gun. Eva marched over to Amy and Samey, punched both of them in the face and snatched the gun from them.

"Hey! I just got that gun the other day from SAKO!" Amy screamed at Eva.

"Which you were planning to kill me with!" Samey screamed at Amy.

"That's cos you have no right to live!" Amy screamed back.

"ENOUGH!" Eva bellowed. "NO ONE gets the gun!"

"OMG, is that a whistle?!" Sugar chirped, taking the gun out of Eva's hand and looking at it. As she did, the sound of Owen screaming can be heard not far away. Jo was literally beating Owen to a pulp.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO EAT ALL THOSE DANG FUCKING BULLETS!" Jo bellowed, bashing Owen's head off the ground. Owen suddenly jumped to his feet, knocking Jo off of him, screaming:

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!" Owen ran towards the pool to drink the chlorinated water. However, the outburst startled Sugar enough to pull the trigger. The bullet sailed through Owen's neck, striking the spinal cord, causing the big lovable oaf to become paralysed and fall into the pool. Filling it with blood. Owen drank as much water as he could before he drowned.

"You- you monster!" Amy gasped. She ran up to the Sugar and shoved her. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID CUNT?! YOU JUST WASTED A BULLET I COULD'VE USED ON SAMEY!" she lashed out on Sugar. Sugar scowled and kicked Amy in the crotch, hitting her cervix. Amy fell to the ground in pain.

"When I blow this whistle, you'd better fuck off!" Sugar snarled. Next she blew into the back of the gun, her finger still on the trigger. It slipped and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet through Amy's abdomen.

"God help that woman," Eva gasped, staring at Sugar in shock.

"God help her parents," Jo jeered. "I hope they're praying to whatever god they believe in, asking for forgiveness, for their poor parenting." Samey ran up to Amy and snapped her neck; an evil grin on her face. Sugar shot her in the forehead by accident.

"Oops," Sugar chuckled.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Eva roared at Sugar, snatching the gun from her and breaking it in half.

Sugar huffed. "Fine! Break my whistle why don'cha?!" She stomped to her room in a sulk.

* * *

><p>Sugar was sitting in her room, super pissed that Eva broke her 'whistle'. There were no lights in her room. Mainly because Sugar ate the bulbs and Chef refused to replace them for this reason. Don't ask why Sugar did that. She had no music with her, because Chris confiscated all of her CDs and refused to give them back to her until she bought a set of headphones plus a spare. The CDs had trashy music anyway. But what Chris and Chef didn't know was that Sugar had something hiding under her bed and she was about to use it.<p>

The pageant queen casually walked out of her room. Harold noticed her. "Did you that Kim Jo-" Sugar cut Harold off by slicing his head off with her machete. Sugar went up to the attic where she killed Scarlett and Max. She came downstairs where she killed everyone else. Trent insisted on being her ninth victim. Her murderous rampage was finished when she found Izzy molesting Dave and Blaineley in the basement. Not even Izzy could fend Sugar off. One of her victims managed to call the cops before they were killed, however, and Sugar was arrested and thrown into a psychiatric unit where she spent the rest of her life. Every time she was asked how she was feeling and everything, she replied "FUCK YOU" and remained in her dark, desolate cell where she had no music and where she ate the light bulbs that the hospital later refused to replace.

In the end, it all goes away. The last thing Sugar mentioned to every person she murdered at that hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no politically correct explanation for Sugar's actions in the last three paragraphs. All I know is that if Sugar were to write a story, it would not make sense. Listen to <strong>_**Sugar**_** from System of a Down if you want to better understand this fic. It takes listening to their songs a few times to understand the meaning of their lyrics, but even if you don't they might still make more sense than this fic.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
